Warrior
A Warrior (戦士) is the promoted form of a Fighter in the Fire Emblem series. The Fighter only wields Axes, but when it promotes into Warrior, it gains the ability to use Bows (however, in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn they can use only crossbows). Warriors, like Fighters, are characterized by high Strength and HP with moderate Speed, while lacking in Skill and usually Defense. This makes them an easy target for sword-users who are generally faster and more accurate than Warriors as well as magic-users such as Sages or Bishops, who tend to have high evade ratings. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Marty, who was a Brigand, could promote into this class. Combat Warriors are highly offensive units, who are useful in taking down defensive units, such as Generals and Paladins. Unlike Fighters and Berserkers, Warriors are not locked into the axe-only weapon triangle position. Instead, their use of bows makes them able to attack any foe, regardless of their weapon type. Warriors using bows play slightly differently to Snipers, or other bow users, since they have very high attack and lower speed. Since Warriors can only use bows after promotion, they usually are unable to exploit strong bows initially, and some investment is needed to use them. Circumstantially, it is better for a Warrior to use Handaxes instead of bows. This gives them 1-2 range, but comes at the cost of a weakness to swords. In WiFi battles, Warriors are not very good classes. They have an unusually high defense stat, but their meager speed cap means they will still be defeated one-on-one by all high speed units. Berserkers in particular, can still double Warriors. Warriors' low speed means they cannot double any promoted unit, including Generals. Their use of powerful bows and axes are negated by their inability to double. Promotion Since they are already promoted, Warriors cannot change classes, except in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (a game with three promotion tiers), where they promote into Reavers. Maximum Stats Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 26 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 22 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 18 Binding Blade *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 24 *Lck: 30 *Def: 28 *Res: 20 *Con: 20 Rekka No Ken and The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Skl: 28 *Spd: 26 *Luck: 30 *Def: 26 *Res: 22 Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 28 *Spd: 27 *Luck: 40 *Def: 25 *Res: 20 *Axe: S, Bow: S Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 24 *Luck: 30 *Def: 28 *Res: 20 *Axe: A, Bow: A Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80* *Str: 48 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 42 *Spd: 40 *Lck: 45 *Def: 40 *Res: 35 *Axe: A, Bow: A *85 with a Fighter's base skill, Max HP +5 Notable Warriors Genealogy of the Holy War *Gandolf - One of the 3 princes of Verdane who kindnaps Adean. Fought in Chapter 1. *Kinbois - One of the 3 princes of Verdane and Boss of Chapter 1. *Pizarl - A member of the Orgahill Pirates *Dobarl - A member of the Orgahill Pirates against Briggid *Promotion for: Johalva Thracia 776 *Dagdar - Former member of the Purple Mountain Bandits and the father of Tanya. *Bucks - Boss of Chapter 2. *Gomes - Boss of Chapter 8x and member of the Purple Mountain Bandits. *Promotion for: Marty Binding Blade *Bartre - husband of Karla, father to Fir and brother-in-law of Karel *Promotion for: Ward, Lot Rekka no Ken *Geitz - A drifter allegedly finding himself. *Oleg - Boss of Chapter 20/21. *Paul - One of the bosses of Chapter 22/23. *Jasmine - One of the bosses of Chapter 22/23. *Brendan Reed - head of the Black Fang, father to Lloyd and Linus and stepfather to Nino. Appears as a Morph in the Final Chapter. *Promotion for Dorcas and Bartre The Sacred Stones *Binks - Boss of Chapter 9A. *Gheb - Boss of Chapter 9B. *Promotion for Garcia and Ross. Path of Radiance *Schaeffer - Boss of Chapter 22. *Promotion for Boyd. Radiant Dawn *Boyd - the middle brother of Oscar and Rolf and member of the Greil Mercenaries. *Goran - Boss of Chapter 3-11. *Promotion for: Nolan. Shadow Dragon *Ymir - A warrior from the frontier lands of Grust. During the War of Darkness, he protected a group of Grustian villagers who treated him well. *Promotion for: Bord, Cord and Barst. Shin Monshō no Nazo *Jake - A former ballistician from Grust who has a relationship with Anna. *Ymir - A warrior from the frontier lands of Grust. *Promotion for: Bord, Cord, Barst, and Dice. Awakening *Basilio - West-Khan of Ferox. *Nombry - The boss in Paralogue 14. *Tigris - One of the Twelve Deadlords. *Possible promotion for: Vaike Gallery WarriorAwakening.jpg|Warrior concept art in Awakening File:Warrior p.PNG|Warrior icon in the DS games File:Warrior FE12 Map Icon.png|Warrior sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Warrior FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Warrior sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Warrior animation.gif|A attack animation of a warrior. File:Warrior.jpg|A Warrior as he appears in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Dadgar FE5 Warrior.png|Dagdar as a Warrior in Thracia 776. File:Enemy Warrior with a bow.JPG|Enemy Warrior with a bow in the GBA games.